Stella Cadente
by VongolaXII
Summary: It started with a confession. Denying feelings is always a regret, especially when they'll never be there again. 1886 AU Slight OC


**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Claim : I own the story**

* * *

**A/N : I don't ship 1886, but this is for a friend, and I hope she like it :) And to you who read this please review. Don't ever favourite without review or I'll haunt you~**

* * *

"Hibari-san, I-I like you." The girl with brown eyes looked down, embarassed.

Hibari scowled. "Stop playing all those stupid games!" he said and walked away.

...

Haru kicked a stone on her way home.

She blinked back a tear.

Why wouldn't Hibari accept her?

She wasn't fooling around like the other girls.

She was serious.

_Drop dead serious_.

As soon as she thought that, she heard a horn.

Then everything went black.

...

She placed a hand on her desk and brushed away the dusts.

Her classmates doesn't seem to saw her.

There was a bottle of flower on her desk.

She was dead.

_Dead._

...

"What are you doing here?" a voice startled Haru.

She turned.

"HAHI!" And gasped.

"Hi-Hibari-san? Y-You can see Haru?" she blinked.

"I thought you're dead." Hibari said, a little confused.

He was wearing a pair of earphones.

Haru swallowed.

"I came back here, because you didn't accept my feelings. I'm going to haunt you for revenge!" Haru said, her tone a little shaky.

Hibari stared.

...

...

He smirked.

"Please do."

Haru clenched her fist.

...

"Revenge..." A hand appeared from inside a wall of the hall.

Hibari stared at it expressionless.

"Y-You're not scared?" Haru asked, disappointed.

She stared at her palms.

"Haru." She turned.

"Revenge~~" A creepy voice said.

Haru stared at the face and screamed.

Then she ran away.

Hibari removed the scary mask from his face.

"At least do something like that." He snickered.

...

Haru panted. She was at the school's backyard.

Suddenly her eyes caught something.

...

"Hibari-san!" Haru appeared from the ceiling.

Hibari looked up.

"The backyard—" Haru started to say.

The skylark pushed back his chair.

"Got it, backyard?" he asked, walking out.

The other students stared weirdly.

...

"It only have a minor cut." Hibari said as he bandaged the kitten's paw.

Haru looked worriedly.

"Haru can't touch her desu. Sorry, Hibari-san." She said, guilty.

Hibari smirked.

"Its alright." He said, looking at Haru.

Haru leaned over slowly.

"Haru is always suspicious desu. What is Hibari-san hearing?" she said, pressing her ears at the earphones.

ZZzztt...

Haru blinked and pull away.

Why was Hibari listening to that?

Hibari looked away, saying nothing.

...

"I'll send you home." Hibari said, adjusting his sling bag.

Haru was stunned.

"Stop staring. Come on." Hibari said, pulling Haru.

"Why do you want to send Haru home? I'm already a ghost desu." the girl asked, weird.

Hibari bit his lips.

"You're still a coward, no matter you're a ghost or what." He said, smiling to himself.

Haru blinked.

Then she smiled. Hibari's smile made her remember how she ever fall for him.

...

_"Eh, Chrome, Kyoko! Do you know how do you know someone has rebirth?" Haru asked her best friends. They exchange glances and shook their heads. Haru smiled. "Haru's grandmother said, if a person had rebirth, there'll be shooting star desu!" Haru said, excited. Kyoko blinked. Then she laughed. Chrome chuckled a little._

_"Haru, that's an olld folks tale!" Kyoko said between her laugh. Haru pouted. "Let's ask Hibari-kun since he's in the astronomy club." She suggested and called for Hibari. The skylark turned and smiled, which look like a smirk._

_"Hibari-san, is what Haru said real?" Kyoko asked._

_Hibari look thoughtful. "I don't know. But I think its cool." He said and Haru's heart leaped. _

...

"Hibari-kun, I like you."

Haru opened her eyes.

She was sleeping in the backyard when she suddenly hear noises.

She looked to her right.

A girl was confessing to Hibari.

Haru bit her lips.

...

Moments later, the girl ran away, crying.

Hibari sighed.

Haru jumped out from the bushes, startling Hibari.

"You are so bad! You should have told her more nicely desu!" Haru said, angry.

Hibari sneered.

"They just want me to be their boyfriend for fame." He said, walking away.

"I MISJUDGED YOU!" Haru screamed and run away.

Hibari stared.

...

Haru walked pass the walls into the astronomy club.

She wanted to apologised.

Then she halt.

"Class, do you know, if there is shooting star, your radio wouldn't work. The transmission will be interupted. It means that a shooting star is falling." The teacher said.

Haru blinked.

In disbelief.

"_Haru's grandmother said, if a person had rebirth, there'll be shooting star desu!"_

Haru stood there, speechless.

Hibari looked sideways and froze when he saw Haru.

He quickly turn back.

...

Hibari was sending Haru home, again.

Haru inhale.

"Hibari-san." She started.

The skylark look at her.

"Can you tell Haru, why do you listen to a radio transmission?"

Hibari was stunned.

Haru's tear fell.

"You want to know when a shooting star fell, right?" she sobbed.

Hibari said nothing.

"You want to know, when Haru will be rebirth, right?"

Haru cried.

Hibari bit his lips.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed Haru and pull her into his arms.

Haru's eyes widened.

"Yes. I don't want to miss the moment when you are rebirth. Not even a second." He whispered, trying to hold back the tears that threathened to fell any moment.

Haru sniffed.

"Haru Miura. I've always _love_ you." Hibari confessed.

"Hahi?" Haru blinked. A tear fell.

"I always thought you were just joking around. It turns out not." The raven haired boy whispered slowly.

Haru's tear fell more.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san...I even said something so bad..."

Hibari pulled back suddenly, then froze.

"Haru, your body...is turning invisible." He said, staring.

Haru smiled bitterly.

"Because Haru already know Hibari-san likes Haru. My wish is granted desu." She said, more tears flowing down from the corner of her eyes.

Hibari inhale and pulled Haru into a kiss.

The girl was shocked.

And kiss back.

Slowly, her body dissolved into thin air, leaving sparkles of light behind.

Sound of metal crashed to the ground.

Hibari gritted his teeth, frustrated.

...

Zzzt...

The earphone buzzed.

Hibari looked up quickly.

A shooting star shot past.

...

His very first tear for a girl fell.

Haru was reborned.

He smirked slowly.

"We'll meet again, Haru Miura." He said, picking up the keychain Haru dropped.

...

In another part of the world, a baby was crying.

A baby girl.

* * *

**A/N : I don't know since when I like doing the "..." but it was quite fun :D REVIEW!**


End file.
